The Training of Hercule
by Super Gohan
Summary: Gohan has decided to train Hercule and Videl in ki. What will happen as they progress? Read to find out!
1. The Aftermath of the Cell Games

Summary: Gohan has decided to train Hercule and Videl in the ways of the Z- warriors. What will happen as they progress? Read to find out!  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: Do I look like Akira Toryiama to you people? I hope not, because why would I be writing fanfiction when I could be making it real? ~*~  
  
The Training of Hercule  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Was it over?' Hercule repeatedly thought. It certainly looked like it. Where there was two big beams of light, there was now a big crater. 'Where did the golden-haired people and the green skinned dude go?' Hercule was wondering as he stepped out of the rock he had been hiding under. (I can certainly see that! Lol!) As he crept towards the crater, he jumped back in surprise! There was a black-haired man that looked just like the blond who had shot that big ball of light at Cell to distract him! Hercule cowardly approached him and whispered softly, "Are you the one who really defeated Cell?"  
  
Much to his surprise, Vegeta's answer was not one that you would really expect. "No, surprising not. It is really the brat's fault that Cell is gone you baka!" Hercule dug out all the wax in his ear because there was no way the 11-year old could have defeated Cell when he, the World Martial Arts Champion of the World, could not even touch him.  
  
Vegeta and (reluctantly enough) Hercule sneaked across the battle scarred land to the right side of the big crater. Surely enough, the 11- year old kid, Gohan, was lying in the little crater caused by his ball of ki that was feeding the giant kamehameha duel.  
  
Vegeta just walked over to him, picked him up, and slapped him across the face. "Wake up brat!" Slowly, Gohan opened his eyes and saw Vegeta holding him up by the shirt. He then gazed out past Vegeta, and saw a cowering Hercule slowly creeping away from the scene. Gohan smiled a bit, made Vegeta let him down, and casually walked over to the startled Hercule. "Hey Hercule, do you think you could do me a favor", asked Gohan.  
  
Hercule was still in his state of shock as Gohan blinked and looked curiously at him, raising his eyebrow questionably. "Uh, what now?" said the half-dazed Hercule. "Again, Hercule can you do me a favor?" repeated Gohan. "It depends" stated Hercule like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You see, I am not very fond of popularity, so do you think that you could take credit for defeating Cell for me, so I don't have to take all the publicity, if you don't mind", requested Gohan.  
  
"Uh...ok I guess.are you sure you don't want to become a celebrity?" asked Hercule. "Yes I'm sure. I wouldn't be declining if I actually did want all the fame and glory". " But why do you not want it" asked a very confused Hercule. "I like a life of peace out in the wilderness, with only my family. oh no. I forgot." Said Gohan. "What did you forget?" "I had forgotten that my dad had died to save the Earth." "WOW kid that was really your father who did that teleporty thing?" Stuttered an utterly weirded-out Hercule. "Yes.and one more thing: You must NOT tell anyone what all the 'light tricks' were. If you cooperate, I might just teach you how to do those light tricks, as you call them."  
  
"Really?" asked an excited Hercule. "Yes, but you must still tell everyone that these are light tricks, as you so calmly called them." "YES! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN KID!" exclaimed Hercule. "Ok Hercule, you have a deal" said Gohan.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing. I will let you see my daughter Videl. And only because you defeated Cell for me. If you had not done that, I would have pounded your face in for trying to steal my sweet pea away from me! So that makes you the luckiest guy in the world! Hahahahahahaaaaaaa!" Hercule shouted out while Gohan and Vegeta sweatdropped.  
  
By this time, all of the Z- warriors had gotten up and were limping over to where Hercule and Gohan were. Tien and Chiaoutzu were the first to speak up. "Gohan, what the heck are you doing! You are actually agreeing to train that goofball?" Tien shouted. "Yes I am, as long as he doesn't tell anyone about it and claims to have beaten Cell." Gohan stated. "Oh man. This grease-ball is going to really hold us up in real training." Krillin whined. "Not really, you guys don't have to help at all. I will do all the training. And I might teach his daughter if she wants to as well. Is she a fighter Hercule?" Gohan asked. "The daughter of Hercule Satan not a fighter? Are you kidding? She is the best 11-year-old fighter out there! Except you, of course."  
  
"Enough of this chit-chat, we have some serious business to take care of! If you bakas are finished with your incessant blabbering, we have to get some work done." Vegeta pointed over to Trunks' unconscious body. "Ok Vegeta, it didn't take that long." Said Gohan. "But how are you gonna revive that guy? He's dead!" Hercule pointed out. "Ok then, you will get your answer after we are done. But we need to get to Kami's Lookout to save the people that Cell absorbed." Gohan said. "But you can't bring the dead back to life! Its impossible!" shouted Hercule. "Will you just shut up you baka weakling!" Screamed Vegeta. "And why is that guy always in such a bad mood?" asked Hercule. "Ok then, I will tell you everything starting from the twenty-third Tenkaichi-Budoukai." Replied Gohan, "Including everything, from start to finish." "Even how you had your hair golden and then black?" asked Hercule. "Yes, I said everything." Replied Gohan.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So Hercule and Gohan have a little agreement here! So, what do you think should happen? Try to give me some ideas here people! I am a first-time writer! I will always appreciate comments on my work! Just hit the review button and tell me how the story is progressing so far. 


	2. Getting to the Lookout

~*~ Disclaimer: Why do I gotta do these? Everybody knows that only Akira Toryiama is Akira Toryiama, the creator of DBZ! For Pete's sake! (Whoever Pete is anyway.)~*~  
  
The Training of Hercule  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Krillin had picked up the unconscious android 18, everyone who could fly started to lift off, until Hercule shouted out," Wait for me, I can't fly!" Gohan dropped back down, picked up a surprised Hercule, put him on his shoulder, and lifted off again.  
  
By the time that Hercule was un-dazed, he looked around, and saw that he was at least one hundred feet off the ground! He screamed out and flailed about, until he realized that Gohan was carrying him around on his shoulder! He then panicked about the possibility of being dropped to the distant ground, and he started to flail around and squirm again.  
  
Instead of Gohan telling him to stop, Vegeta did. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD STOP SQURINING LIKE THE PITIFUL WORM YOU ARE!!!" That made Hercule stop acting like the first human worm. After flying in a straight line for about thirty minutes, Hercule asked, "When will we get there already?"  
  
Vegeta responded, "Shut up you freakin' baka! Why in the name of this wretched mud-ball did the brat decide to train you, of all people?"  
  
Gohan replied, "Come on Vegeta, he isn't that bad. Besides, he already knows about us, so why not teach him so he can kind of help if there is another bad guy like Frieza or Cell?"  
  
Vegeta retorted, "Yeah, and how well do you think he would help if someone we couldn't defeat just happened to come?"  
  
"Well, he might become a good person anyway. Who knows, he might even have a lot of potential!" said Gohan.  
  
Vegeta responded, "Ok brat, I just hope you know what you are doing."  
  
For the rest of the trip there, there was complete and total silence, except for the sound of the rushing wind.  
  
After about an hour of flying, they finally made it all the way to 'Dende's Lookout', as they called it now, since Dende was the new Guardian of Earth. Vegeta and the others landed, as Vegeta placed Trunks' body on the flooring of the giant tower in the sky.  
  
"I had no idea that you people knew God!" exclaimed Hercule. "Will you just shut up and stay shuted up!" shouted out Vegeta.  
  
Gohan walked up to Dende and asked, "Dende, do you still have the dragon balls?"  
  
Dende replied, "Yes, let me go and get them."  
  
And with that, he dashed off. A few moments later, he reappeared with all seven of the mystical crystal orbs that many people sought after. After placing them all on the floor of the lookout, he and everybody else stepped back.  
  
Dende cried out, "I summon you, Shenron!"  
  
Ok people; tell me what you think of this chapter as well. But one more thing. Tell me whether I should make longer chapters with more wait time or I should make these chapters with less wait time. As always, review and tell me what you think.  
  
Thank you Mayleesa for being my first reviewer! (And only) 


	3. Let the Wishing Begin!

*Disclaimer: Everyone knows Akira Toryiama is the owner of DBZ, so I don't own it! Fine I said it! HAPPY NOW? *  
  
But I have created my own Chibi Gohan and Videl! Say hello guys!  
  
*Gohan and Videl walk into the room*  
  
C. Gohan: Nice place you got here.  
  
C. Videl: Gohan-kun, I want out of this dump! I would rather be home with my daddy than this trash-heap!  
  
Super Gohan: Jeez, even as a kid, she has a temper. Anywho, here's the story!  
  
The Training of Hercule  
  
Chapter3  
  
Dende cried out, "I summon you, Shenron!"  
  
The mystical balls all started to glow brightly, then electricity started jumping around near them.  
  
" Help me, those things are going to blow up!" screamed out Hercule.  
  
"For crying out loud, will you just shut the heck up!?!" shouted out Vegeta.  
  
Hercule whimpered out, "Ok.."  
  
The balls started to glow so brightly, nobody could see them. Then a huge mass began to rise swiftly out from the ball, stretching up to the heavens. After a bit, the huge mass stopped glowing, and it was actually a huge dragon spiraling out of the Dragon Balls.  
  
It seemed for a bit that time had stopped, until the dragon said thunderously, "YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER, WHAT ARE YOUR TWO WISHES?"  
  
Hercule exclaimed, "WOW! That thing can grant two whishes!?!"  
  
Vegeta responded, "Well duh, why else would we call it up? For a pleasant chat? Now shut up"  
  
Dende was the first to speak. "Will you revive all of those that Cell had absorbed or killed?"  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed very brightly for a couple of seconds, then turned back to their normal brightness. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?"  
  
This time Gohan had spoken up. "Can you revive the one named Son Goku? All of us really want him back!"  
  
Shenron replied, in his thunderous voice, "THIS SON GOKU HAS ALREADY BEEN REVIVED ONCE. HE CAN NOT BE REVIVED AGAIN, NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU DESIRE. WHAT OTHER WISH MIGHT YOU HAVE?"  
  
Out of nowhere, Goku's voice came. "Hi everybody! I'm speaking to you via telepathic link provided by King Kai. Don't I get a say in this? If you really think about it, why have all the bad guys even gone out to Earth? The Saiyans, Frieza, the Androids, even Cell were all out to get one person. And that person was me. Think about it. If I wasn't there, over half the dangers the Earth has faced wouldn't even have happened. The Saiyans would not have come down to Earth to get the Dragon Balls. Frieza wouldn't have come down to get revenge for me beating him on Namek. The Androids wouldn't have been created to destroy me, and that includes Cell as well." (Hey! Rhyming!)  
  
"But daddy! Mom is pregnant with another child! If you leave, he won't ever have a father!" shouted out Gohan. (Hey! What? I think it would be cool if Chi-Chi had told Gohan about Goten and not Goku because he left so quickly. Goku will be back as well! NOW things are starting to get AU, aren't they?)  
  
"YIKES! I can't believe I was going to miss another child? Jeez, why doesn't Chi-Chi tell me about these things?" said Goku.  
  
"Well, you left WHILE mom was telling me about my new baby sibling." Stated Gohan.  
  
"Oops, oh well. I'll get King Kai to link me up with the current Elder of Namek. He will collect those Dragon Balls, and wish for me to be revived. I want to be able to give this child a bit more of a childhood. Sorry about not being able to witness most of yours, Gohan."  
  
"That's ok dad, I wasn't really getting a childhood anyway. Thank you for coming and talking to us. See you later, when you get revived!"  
  
Shenron was starting to get impatient. "AH-HEM! I AM STILL WAITING FOR YOUR SECOND WISH! DO YOU HAVE ONE, OR SHOULD I GO BACK TO WHERE I SLUMBER?"  
  
Krillin piped up. "I have a wish! Can you make the androids human again so they can live a normal, happy life?"  
  
The mighty Dragon bellowed, "YOUR WISH CAN NOT BE GRANTED. IT IS BEYOND MY POWER TO DO SO. DO YOU HAVE ANOTHER WISH?"  
  
Again, Krillin said, "Can you at least take the self-destruct bombs out of them?"  
  
Shenron's eyes glowed blood-red for a moment, then he stated, "YOUR WISH HAS BEEM GRANTED. FAREWELL."  
  
Just then, the dragon disappeared into thin air, the seven balls started to levitate, then they turned to stone. After a second of floating, the spheres of rock all hurled out to the far reaches of the Earth.  
  
All this time, and Hercule had his jaw dropped halfway to the floor of the lookout. In fact, if it weren't attached to his body, it would have rolled away on the ground by now. "Did that just really happen now..," he asked in a daze.  
  
"Yes already, you freaking baka! How hard is it for you to stay quiet for more than a darned minute???" shouted out a very p'oed Vegeta.  
  
"Sorry...," whispered Hercule.  
  
"Ok then guys, what are we going to do while we wait for the Namek dragon to revive my dad?" asked Gohan.  
  
"Well, brat. If you want afro head over here to get anything done, you might as well head over to your place. You should also tell him what the whole deal is behind us being so powerful." Stated Vegeta.  
  
"So I finally get to do all the light tricks? Yipee!" shouted out Hercule.  
  
"For crying out loud, they aren't light tricks dumb butt! They are freaking REAL!!!" shouted the once again p'oed Vegeta.  
  
So then Gohan again picked up Hercule, put him over his shoulder, and started to fly at top speed towards his home. Hercule was actually still the whole trip and did not squirm or wriggle or anything. After an hour of flying, they reached a small clearing in the woods. He then spotted a small log cabin with a capsule home attachment. "Wow kid, nice place you've got here... surrounded by nature and everything."  
  
Gohan set Hercule down and did the classic Son Grin. "Gee, thanks!"  
  
"Hang on for a second while I get my mom and introduce you." With that, Gohan ran off into the house.  
  
"MOM!!! I'M BACK!!! AND WITH A SPECIAL VISITOR!!!" Gohan yelled out.  
  
"Coming dear! Your father had better have an explanation about why he let YOU, my baby boy, go off and fight that evil Cell," shouted back Chi-Chi.  
  
"Hang on Hercule, my mom is coming down to meet you," said Gohan while poking his head out of the door slightly.  
  
"Ok kid." 'Man, I hope she is not too ferocious. Taking the credit of beating Cell, man, she won't be too happy,' Hercule said and thought.  
  
After about 10 seconds, Chi-Chi rushed down the stairs to greet the visitor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So what do you guys think huh? Tell me how I'm doing like always. And thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Be sure to check out my other story,  
'Golden Sun: Chibified'. Now please review! 


End file.
